


【ET】Flashback

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood





	【ET】Flashback

同盟惨胜，带着最大功臣的光环的Isildur甚至主张办起了庆功晚宴，百里连营，连续几个夜晚，点起篝火、曼舞欢歌、不眠不休。  
Elrond心灰意冷地旁观着，突然意识到，在狂欢的人群中，少了他所熟悉的身影。  
看似不经意地找人打听，得到的回答却是：绿林新王Thranduil几日来一直在清点兵卒、整顿军队，打算明天班师。  
Elrond呆立在原地，只觉一阵阵的寒凉彻骨。  
明明理智上知道，他们也早已达成了共识，如今形势，注定了他们有缘无份，除了各为一方领主、守护一方子民以外，别无他选。  
可是心却还真真切切地痛着，思绪已成一团乱麻——Elrond不知道，他是怕从此以后鲜有见到Thranduil的机会，还是气Thranduil不告而别的企图，还是兼而有之。  
Elrond纠结了小半夜，最终还是去找了Thranduil。

听到通报，Thranduil一声叹息，挣扎须臾，还是放弃般地说：“让他进来吧。”  
四目相对，还是熟悉的容颜，却被战火与伤痛打磨，沉淀下了不一样的神色，双方力图用疏离的眼神来掩盖，却藏不住那份深埋于心的执着和牵绊。  
“Lord Elrond，你不该来的。”公事公办的称呼、公事公办的语调，Thranduil试图以此表明自己的态度。  
“我认为朋友之间，至少应该有一个像样的道别，King Thranduil，”Elrond回以相同的正式，却转而采取攻势，“如果不希望见到我，您本可不让我进来。”  
Thranduil扯扯嘴角，不紧不慢地接招，“无论如何，将伊姆拉崔之主拒于门外，实在是失了礼数，那样，我大绿林可担待不起。”  
时间有限，Elrond不想浪费在无谓的口舌冲突中，既然已经来了，又还有什么可顾忌、还有什么可掩饰？  
“Thran……”  
极尽温柔的呼唤，Thranduil发现自己竭力堆砌的防线竟是这么不堪一击。  
“不要这样……Elrond……你明知道，已经没有希望了，你我之间。”  
垂下的眼睫、虚弱的推拒，这么多天来，Thranduil第一次卸下自己的伪装。  
“嘘……Thran，我也没有要求更多，只是再见一面，最后一面。”Elrond压下内心隐痛，上前去握住Thranduil的手，虔诚地说。  
Thranduil闭了闭眼睛，不想与Elrond对视，像是拖延时间般，突兀地开启了一个糟糕的话题：“Isildur的事我听说了。我认为你是对的。人类的贪婪将导致这片大陆陷入无尽的灾难中，或早或迟。”  
“这也是没有办法的……任何生灵都无法抵御魔戒。在末日火山，我几乎想从他手上夺下那枚戒指丢进去，可是我还是不敢，如果我无法战胜那种诱惑……”  
“呵，诱惑吗？”Thranduil玩味地重复了这个词，意图不明。  
这是一次很失败的岔开话题的尝试，极端失败。  
“Thranduil，有再强大理性的生灵，都无法保证自己有朝一日不会被感性掳获。就像……现在这样……”  
后半句话几乎是用鼻音吟出的，因为Thranduil凑上前来，吻了他。  
然后，一切就这样发生了。

用尽浑身力气紧抱着对方，就好像要融为一体一般。这只是他们的第二个吻，却像是已有多次经验一般默契，舌与舌间你退我进的嬉戏，津液的交融与吞咽，待到气息罄尽之时，只消用鼻子吸口气，便继续交缠下去。  
他们也说不清这一吻持续了多久，只知道分开之时，对方已经嘴唇红肿，脸颊染了绯色，气息也早已紊乱。  
感到对方在同样部位燃起的火热，欲望膨胀到疼痛的地步。  
Elrond这下反倒有些犹豫，Thranduil看他神色，嗤笑出声，低沉的声音祭出最后的蛊惑，“都到了这个份上，还有什么退路？”  
退无可退。  
就算是悬崖边缘，也要最壮烈的粉身碎骨。

Elrond手抖着去解Thranduil穿戴周整的战甲，而Thranduil也用手指挑开Elrond常服的口子，动作同样不是很稳健。  
繁复的服饰几乎花费了半天的功夫，才被尽数褪下。  
彼此都没有经验，而Elrond遵从着本能，开始在Thranduil的肌肤上印下红痕。  
原本精致的肌理，带着疤痕仍未消去的战伤，每当Elrond的嘴唇触及那些地方，都要给予更多的舔舐和爱抚。  
Thranduil并不掩饰出口的呻吟，手指无力地抚过Elrond的黑发和后颈，以示鼓励。

Elrond的手指终于游移到那处从未被使用过的入口，再次现了犹豫之色，而Thranduil只是笑，微微移动头颅，叼住了Elrond撑在他脑袋旁边的那只手的手指，给了Elrond一个暗示的眼神。  
Elrond瞬间会意，借着Thranduil唾液的润滑，将手指埋入了那片从未有人到达过的极乐。

经过了很久很久，Elrond忍得脑门上都冒了虚汗，却仍然不敢肯定此时的Thranduil已经可以容纳自己。  
“够了，想做就快。”  
Thranduil一声不耐烦的催促，Elrond顿时无法思考，将自己顶进了Thranduil的身体。  
毕竟是未经人事的身体，Thranduil还是吃痛地闷哼出声。  
Elrond有点吓到了，本能地想退出来，而欲望已经被火热紧紧包围，几乎失去了动弹的能力。  
“没事……据说是正常的……继续。”Thranduil断续地说到，同时深呼吸，尽力让自己放松。

一方在小心地探索，一方在竭力地适应，没过多久，一种从未有过的快感便侵占了四肢百骸。  
他们找到了最为契合的节奏，一者攻伐，一者接纳。  
抽送和迎合的频率逐步加快，除了喘息呻吟以外没有别的话语，只是唤着对方的名字，作为酬答。  
你甘心遗憾么？  
你甘心错过么？  
你甘心用你的永生来追悔么？  
决不，决不，决不！  
就算没有许诺中的未来，就算没有臆想中的明天，也要将这一刻的大火燎原，刻入骨髓刻入灵魂中去。

“Ethuil……”在攀上高峰的时候，Elrond对Thranduil念出了从未有过的称呼，“春天……我的春天……”  
却已是注定，不会是属于他的了。  
Thranduil眼角有泪，不知是纯粹生理性的，还是另有原因。  
身体的热度渐渐流失，Elrond抱着Thranduil不肯撒手，心里的寒意却越来越甚。

“Elrond，”Thranduil再次叫他名字的时候，语气是空前的冷漠，“穿上你的衣服，出去。”  
这句话好像一把刀子，直直扎在了Elrond心上。  
眼见Elrond没有动作，Thranduil重复了一遍，语气有所松动，“快，出去。不然……”Thranduil认命一般，苦涩地闭上眼睛，“你还有毅力离开这里吗？在我悲惨地、毫无理智地挽留你之前，走吧。”  
也罢，也罢。痛到麻木的时候，倒也没那么糟糕了。  
Elrond最后在Thranduil额上印了一吻，坐起身来。

在Elrond即将扣上最后一粒纽扣的时候，突然捕捉到有人靠近Thranduil的王帐的脚步声。  
Thranduil显然也听到了，神色如常，轻描淡写地说了一句：“熟人，不要紧。”  
可是在Elrond走出大帐之前，这个所谓的“熟人”脚步匆匆地靠近，毫无预兆地撩开帐帘进来了——这显然还是要紧的。  
而这个时候的Thranduil……  
发丝凌乱地倒在床上，一床薄被只是堪堪遮住了私密部位，上半身布满了斑驳的爱痕。  
Elrond本该后悔看这一眼，这实在是对他意志力的又一重挑战。  
可是此时他也顾不上了，因为那位不速之客，也直直地打量着这样的Thranduil，深深地叹了口气，边说着“我就知道这种事会发生”，边走上前去替Thranduil拉好被子。  
Elrond怒上心头，冲口而出：“未经通报，私闯王帐，成何体统？”  
不请自入的女侍卫并没有任何恼怒或惶恐的表示，倒是Thranduil声音低哑地开口，带着淡淡的不悦：“我并不知道这里还轮得到你来管教，领主大人。何况，这位是我未来的王后，Mithril。”  
Elrond带着震惊，重又将视线投向了那一身猎装的女精灵。  
Mithril，以“秘银”为名的绿林侍卫，铁血、刚毅、善战。  
在连续的作战中，Elrond自也知道Thranduil身边有这么号人物，只是……  
没有再给Elrond消化的时间，Thranduil吩咐道：“送客，My Queen。”  
Thranduil重读了最后那个称谓，却只觉得满口的苦涩。  
“遵命，陛下。”  
Mithril对Elrond做了个“请”的手势，不容置疑。

“为什么？”  
Elrond走出十几步，见身后女子并没有转身走人的意思，忍不住问道。  
“什么为什么？”Mithril反问，神色复杂、双眉上挑，“这可不像中土第一智者问的问题。不过我并不介意跟你多说一点。”  
“首先，你要知道，这是Oropher王的遗愿。大战过后，满目疮痍，Thranduil想坐稳这个王位，就和古往今来的所有君王一样，稳民心、立后嗣。  
“至于为什么是我？呵，我向你保证，这绝非我的所愿。我视Thranduil为战友、为兄弟、为君主，却永远不可能是爱人。但是，我和Thranduil一起长大，知根知底，而先王对我有栽培之恩。更不幸的是，我是个混血西尔凡——拉拢民心的好办法，不是吗？  
“你知道我们现在清点下来，大绿林一共损失了多少人口么——三分之二！Thranduil在战场上做得很好，但这还不足以稳固他的统治，一切就看这几年了，他的状况可以说是危机四伏——所以你，不要添堵就好。”  
Elrond不知道这个晚上是怎么了，在他总觉得自己的心痛已到了无以复加的地步的时候，总可以有事情让他再痛一分。  
“我言尽于此，另外，我还有两个不情之请——第一，明天不要来送我们，”没等Elrond提问，Mithril抢在前面解释，“就你们两个这状态，你要是去送，估计是一辈子也送不走了。”  
Elrond苦笑着点点头，“还有呢？”  
“还有就是，我们不久以后应该就会举行婚礼。按照礼仪，请柬肯定会发给伊姆拉崔一份——其他都无所谓，你本人不要来。”  
眼见Elrond神色有异，Mithril不耐烦地说：“这不是你想的那种无聊的女人嫉妒心的事情，该解释的我都解释了。你好好想想，在那种场合下，将要和他举行结合仪式、共度永生的，不是他真爱的人，而是我这个粗鄙的女精，你要是再出现，对他来说是多大的刺激，你是希望他心碎而死吗？”  
Elrond听完Mithril一席话，以手抚心，只觉得自己的心，也有如要碎裂一般。  
“但是，Elrond，”Mithril的语调突然变得出奇温柔，甚至此时Elrond才真正感觉到这个英气逼人的精灵是一位女性，“你们俩之间的东西，是任何人都无法改变、无法夺走的。我本该说对你还有第三个不情之请的，但我想，这一点不用我说，它也在你的本能里——永远、永远，不要忘记他、不要放弃他——我没有请求你不婚不娶什么的，这也太不近人情了。但是这一点你记住——  
“无论千年、万年，无论是在中土、在维林诺，甚至在曼督斯，你们终会找到属于彼此的永恒。  
你知道的，按照古老的风俗，在刚才，你们已经事实上结合了。  
而为什么精灵有这种原始的婚俗？因为我们这个种族，一旦灵肉交融，就是刻骨铭心、永生不渝。”


End file.
